


Kuroko no Ghoul

by AkiiBliss



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Ghoul!AU, Ghouls, Gore, Kuroko experiencing on being a ghoul., M/M, this takes place on Teiko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiiBliss/pseuds/AkiiBliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko Tetsuya is a normal human until he got involved in a car accident. One of the Generation of Miracles donated one part of the organ to Kuroko and now Kuroko is part ghoul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kuroko no Ghoul

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the birth of me and miramir98 (From Tumblr)'s Ghoul!AU ft. the GoM! We both love Tokyo Ghoul and we hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

It started like any other mornings. Only, Kuroko doesn’t know this is going to happen. It started from yesterday when he was walking with Akashi. They had their conversation as usual, talking about how tofu soup will be good with a vanilla milkshake, the politics. Kuroko was amazed  that Akashi’s only a middle schooler, his mind is as smart as a wise man. Suddenly, this topic came to Kuroko’s mind,

“So, I never seen how a ghoul looks like. Akashi-kun, have you ever seen a ghoul?”

Akashi only silenced for a while. Then finally responsed, “No, I haven’t, Tetsuya. What makes you say that?” He smiled. Kuroko looked down as he saw the news about ghoul is happening quite a lot.

“Well, I heard that ghouls can shapeshift into a human. I wanted to know how it looks like anwyays.” He shrugged to the red head. Suddenly, a few similar people came by. “Good morning, Kurokocchi! Akashicchi!”

“Mornin’, Kurochin, Akachin.”

“Ah, Good morning, you all.” Kuroko smiled sweetly.

“Good morning.”

They all started walking together to Teiko. Akashi didn’t use the car cause he wanted to walk with his teammates. It was going all so well.

Until the accident happened.

Kuroko has a lack of presence. Suddenly, a car hit him by surprise. The others looked at him in shock.

“TETSUYA!!”

“KUROKOCCHI/TETSU/KUROCHIN/KUROKO!!”

All of them ran to the bluenette. Then called the ambulance. Everyone was following Kuroko. He was unconscious. The doctor examined him while the others waited in the waiting room. All of them was worried of Kuroko. They blamed themselves. Aomine was standing, he was too worried of Kuroko’s condition. Murasakibara didn’t eat his snacks as he usually is while waiting. Akashi was the one who’s going to take all the burden. Kise was halfway to crying. Midorima, well, he was with the doctor, since the doctor IS his dad.

A few hours later, Midorima came out of the room with a sigh. Akashi was the first to come to him, “Shintarou, how is Tetsuya?” The others looked at the green head.

“One of Kuroko’s organs failed. He couldn’t survive and he needs surgery. One of you should donate.” All of them silenced. Thinking who should donate.

_“I’ll do it.”_

Midorima nodded.

A few hours later of nail biting (that’s Kise for you), Doctor Midorima came out and smiled to Kuroko’s friends, “The surgery succeeded.” Before he could say anything, everyone dashed to see the bluenette. He was sleeping soundly. Everyone was happy, but not that sincere. All of them were murmuring…

“Akashicchi… He’s now a-“

“Yes. Yes he is.”

Kuroko Tetsuya. Who was a human, is now a part ghoul.

* * *

 

“Should we tell Tetsu, Akashi?

“No. Let him know by himself. He’ll understand if we tell them.” The others nodded. Then, they left.

Kuroko opened up his eyes only to find Akashi was there beside his bed. He coughed up a bit, “A-Akashi-kun, what… happened?”

Akashi let out a soft smile to his lover, “Everything is alright, Tetsuya… You got hit by a car. The others and I took you here. I also informed the teacher that you’re hospitalized.” Kuroko sat up and hummed softly, “Thank you, Akashi-kun.” Akashi smiled, “You’re welcome. Now, I have to go. Eat your food now okay?” A kiss on the forehead was the last gesture Akashi did, and then he left.

Kuroko then looked at his food. Hospital food. Ain’t that bad when the last time he ate it, so why not. He took a bite of the food. Suddenly, a horrible taste got into his taste buds and he spit the food at the dustbin beside his bed. That was terrible! The meal tasted like it was expired! The nurse who happened to pass by saw Kuroko and smiled, “Not enjoying your food?” Kuroko saw the nurse and smiled nervously, “Y-Yeah, I think there’s something wrong with the food.” The nurse took a fork and took a small bite of the food, “Hm… It’s delicious.”

_Eh?_

“You shouldn’t be picky of your food, Kuroko-kun. That’s rude.” She politely walked away.

_What? How?_

A lot of questions appeared to be in Kuroko’s head. How can she not taste the horrible senses in this food? Or, if hospital foods are all like this. Oh well. He can eat later.

Kuroko finally got discharged from the hospital and he was now lying down on the bed. How tiring. He sat up and looked at the food his mother cooked. His stomach growled ever since yesterday. He sat at the table and started eating.

_THERE IT IS AGAIN._

He spat the food. He ran to the toilet and vomited ALL of the food he ate. That’s horrible! The meal tasted like it was expired! Just like the food from the hospital. He wiped off his mouth with a towel and came back to his bedroom. The TV showed an interview with a Ghoul Investigator.

_“So, Takeda-san, how do you know if it’s a ghoul?”_

_“Well… A ghoul is like a human. They are around us but they never know.”_

True. Kuroko thought.

_“However, a ghoul can never eat humans’ food. Only blood and human meat.”_

What…?

_“A ghoul’s tongue will never get the taste of  humans’ food. Everytime they do, the food will taste terrible to them. Meat will taste like mud, salad will taste unfresh and so on.”_

_“Woah. That’s unexpected, Takeda-san!”_

Kuroko was standing there, in a state of shock and worry. He switched off the TV and looked at a mirror to see himself. A dark eye with a bright red pupil on his left eye.

“Hold on. I’m… A ghoul…?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Take note that we will not tell who donated their organ to Kuroko :) That's the end of the chapter! We hope you like this chapter! See you next time! (I'll update this and write Chapter 2 via phone now goodbye hueeee)


End file.
